


Your Choice

by MsICanDoWhateverIWant1



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Choices, F/M, Married Couple, Romance, White House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1/pseuds/MsICanDoWhateverIWant1
Summary: Bill's choices: work or her?





	

10:00 PM. It is almost midnight, and he is still working and briefing himself through the policy details that his team has created. He wanted this bill to pass, so he needs to know every detail of this policy and edit the things he does not like. He chose to continue working on his study besides their bedroom so that after he is finished with his work, he can just jump right on to bed.  Stacks of papers all over his desk. His surrounding just filled with papers and folders. If he was not used to being swarmed by work, he would pass out by now. But, he is. All he need is to take a deep breath. He removed his eyeglasses and threw it onto the side of his desk. He leaned in his office chair and took a very deep breath. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds before he heard the door opened. 

He opened his eyes and saw his beautiful wife walking towards him, smiling. He was glad to see her. Her bright smile can make all his stress go away and that will help him continue his work with gusto. It was pretty evident that she was also tired. Her body looked exhausted. He could see that most of her energy is drained. She had a very busy schedule today. She was all over the country supporting her cause of children's rights. Still, she still exuded this unexplainable aura that can make him ecstatic. He wishes that she can always be beside him. He wants them always be together in the same place, but he knows that is not realistic at all.

    "Hey honey, still not finish?" she asked as she sat on his lap.

    "Not yet, but almost," he said, "how's your day?"

    "Tiring, but fun," she smiled.

    "Well, I am glad,"he said as he caressed her leg. 

They looked at each other's eyes before letting their lips touched. They kissed passionately for a while before she broke it off to catch her breath. She bit her lips while staring at his blue eyes. He caressed her cheeks. All they were doing was staring at each other's eyes as if they were communicating. It was because they were. They have been together for so long that they know what the other was thinking or feeling. They have that connection. 

    "I better leave you and let you continue your work," she said as she tried to stand up.

    "No, stay," he begged, stopping her from standing up, but failed. 

    "Do your work. You never know there might be a surprise waiting for you later," she teased as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

    "Are you just teasing me?" he asked as she walks away and went to their bedroom. She gave him a wink. She pushed the door of their bedroom to close, but it did not close fully. He went back to work.   
      
He continued working and reading his papers. Very eager to finish his work. As he tried to organize his desk in some way, he caught a glimpse of Hillary. She was sitting at the other side of the bed, so her back was facing him. He looked at her and was about to say something when he saw her removed her jacket. He realized that she was undressing. He then tried to get a better look because the door was blocking the view which he was annoyed by. He saw her unhooking her bra and remove it letting him see her bare back. He cleared his throat. He gets weak when he sees her naked body. He considers her body a work of art. For him, her body is perfect. Just divine. She stood up to remove her skirt and underwear. He was turned on. He felt his shaft hardening, He shuffled himself from his seat feeling very uncomfortable. His eyes glued to her. 

She knew Bill was staring at her. She caught a glimpse of him through the mirror. She decided to go with it and tease him even more. So, instead of immediately covering herself with a robe. She walked around their bedroom naked pretending to be oblivious to the ogling eyes of her husband. He was cursing softly trying to manage his carnal desire. He was supposed to focus on his work, but how can he if his wife is walking around their bedroom completely naked. She found a towel to cover herself. She heard him groaned a little making her smile. She loves it when she sees her husband being turned on by just looking at her. She loves that even for more than 20 years being together, he still wants her. She decided to make his pleasure of looking at her longer, so instead of going to the bathroom to take a shower, she combed her hair first. Even though her body was now covered by a towel, she knew that just the mere thought of her only being covered by a short towel is a completely turn on to her husband. 

 This was a struggle for him. Just sitting there and not being able to touch his wife knowing she is naked was anguish. He decided that he cannot take it anymore and stood up. He took a deep breath and slowly walks toward the door. He stops in front of the door for a minute, gawking at his wife. She saw him standing by the door just gazing at her, so she stopped combing her hair and gave him a smile. She put the comb on the table besides their bed and looked at him through the mirror. 

    "Are you finish with your work?" she asked with her bedroom eyes.

    "Not yet,"

    "William, I told you. Finish your work," she reminded him as she stood up to walk towards him.

    "I know, but I can't help adore my sexy wife," he confessed as he put his hands around her waist while she puts her arms around his neck. 

    "Well, are you almost done?" she bit her lips.

    "Almost," he leaned in for a kiss that she happily obliged.

They started to make out. Their kiss became sloppier. His tongue went inside her mouth, dancing with her tongue. She caressed his hair while he slowly removed the towel that was covering his wife's naked body. They stopped when the towel successfully reached the floor. She was standing there bare naked. He bit his lips as he caressed her silky, smooth back. Their eyes locked on to each other. She moved closer to him. He slightly groaned as he felt her naked body touched his clothes. He wished he was not wearing any clothes. She tiptoed to whisper in his ear. He leaned down to help her. 

    "I think your work can wait tomorrow," 

    "I think so, too."

    "I mean if you want too. It's your choice," she teased as she held his left hand as she walked toward his back, "your choice. Work or me?" she asked in a very seductive voice while she stroked his pants caused him to look up the ceiling. She kissed his neck, "I'll be waiting," 

She walked towards the bathroom. He turned around watching his wife swayed her bare wide hips. She stopped by the bathroom's door looking in the bathroom's mirror where she can see her husband completely gawking at her body. She let him enjoyed the view for a minute meaning her butt. She gave him a seductive smile before walking away and closing the bathroom door. The shower was turned on. 

He sighed. He needs to finish reading his briefing, but he cannot wait any longer. He was hardening. He felt it as he tried to fix his pants because it was becoming uncomfortable. He looked at the bathroom door. He smiled to himself thinking how can he reject his wife's offer. He unbuttons his polo shirt. He removed and put it in the chair beside their bed. He unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He removed his bottoms and walked slowly toward the bathroom door. He went inside. 

The bathroom fogged up due to the shower. He saw her silhouette on the shower slide. Her silhouette that showed her beautiful breasts and big butt. He looked up thanking God that he has a beautiful wife. He really believes that he hit the jackpot with her. He slowly slid the shower screen where he saw her all wet. He stepped in and moved closer to his wife. He hugged her from behind allowing himself to get wet by the shower head. She leaned her head on his chest, smiling.

    "Good, I was getting scared that you are actually not going to follow," she confessed as he began to touch and caressed her breast.

    "My choice will always be you. That will never change,"

    She turned around and gave him a sweet smile, "your choice,"

    "My choice," he leaned in for a kiss. 

He decided that his briefing notes will still be there by his desk, and it can wait. His desires, though, cannot. He needs his wife. He longed for his wife. He wants his wife. No one will ever be his first choice rather than his wife. Just his wife. 


End file.
